Extravío
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Esa era su suerte, ¡justo cuando tenía prisa por regresar a casa había terminado perdiéndose! -— Atobe Keigo/Ryuuzaki Sakuno


**Extravío**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para el reto de 10pairings en LJ.

Extravío

Los árboles se veían iguales, tal como los diversos caminos de ladrillo que partían desde la intersección en la que ella estaba. Por lo que podía ver no había ningún letrero a su alrededor, ni nadie cerca a quien pudiese preguntarle por la dirección en la que estaba la salida y la luz de las bombillas más próximas era tan tenue que parecía que era más tarde de lo que era en realidad.

Ese era justo el tipo de cosas que le pasaban, pensó Sakuno mientras miraba de un lado a otro frenéticamente, en especial cuando tenía prisa y no se fijaba tanto como debía por dónde iba, confiando simplemente que estaba en el camino correcto -el mismo que una de sus senpai le había instruido minutos atrás y que le había parecido fácil de seguir- y que el complejo deportivo no era tan grande como para perderse.

Sakuno mordió su labio y dándole un vistazo más a su alrededor dejó escapar un suspiro.

Realmente no tenía idea de dónde estaba y aunque no creía ser tan despistada, no estaba completamente segura de si podría o no regresar a la cancha en la que se había despedido minutos atrás de sus compañeras del club femenino de tenis de Seigaku.

Además, ¿no se habrían ido ya?

Sakuno contuvo un nuevo suspiro y comenzó a andar una vez más, esta vez tomando el camino de la derecha, con la esperanza de que este fuese el correcto, no como el que había tomado anteriormente y parecía haberla llevado a un lugar aun más alejado.

Las demás habían decidido quedarse un poco más y cambiarse antes de regresar a sus hogares, pero aunque ella había pensado hacer lo mismo en un comienzo, luego de un vistazo al reloj se había despedido apresuradamente, guardando su raqueta como pudo y disculpándose por tener que irse así.

—Prometí llegar a cenar —se había excusado, preguntando inmediatamente después por el camino hacía la salida. Una vez había recibido la respuesta y le habían dicho que "no importa, vinimos sólo a divertirnos. ¿Segura que no quieres pasar primero a los baños a cambiarte?" había corrido, porque lo que había dicho era cierto.

Aun así, cada vez era más obvio que habría sido mejor idea el esperar por sus demás compañeras de equipo y que a ese paso llegaría aun más tarde que de haber hecho eso.

—¿Que haré? —murmuró, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa y acelerando levemente su andar. Tal vez debería detenerse y llamar a alguien, a sus compañeras en caso de que aun estuviesen en el complejo o a su familia, para avisar que tardaría un poco e incluso pedir que la buscasen...

Sakuno tanteó su bolso, intentando sentir entre el desorden de objetos personales, implementos de tenis, toallas y botellas vacías el contorno de su celular, pero antes de encontrarlo, escuchó a lo lejos una risa.

No, no era tan lejos, pensó aliviada, cuando inmediatamente después oyó el murmullo de una voz, y de inmediato comenzó a trotar, recuperando levemente su ánimo, hasta que al fin, en medio de un parche de luz, vio una zona de descanso y en ella a dos jóvenes.

—Disculpen... —comenzó en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos, pero antes de que pudiese terminar ambos se giraron hacía ella.

—¿Buscas diversión? —preguntó uno de ellos, mientras su amigo reía e intentaba tomar un sorbo de su lata de cerveza al mismo tiempo, con desastrosos resultados para su camisa.

Sakuno tragó saliva y dio un paso hacía atrás, nerviosa; ahora que se había detenido, notaba claramente el olor a licor.

—N-no —pronunció en voz baja, causando que ambos jóvenes soltasen una carcajada más.

—No seas tímida —dijo nuevamente el que le había hablado, parándose con movimientos torpes, y el otro lo imitó. Sakuno dio otro paso hacia atrás.

El que de momento no estuviesen intentando acercarse a ella no la tranquilizaba y según pasaban los segundos se sentía más tentada a dar media vuelta y correr, confiando que no podrían alcanzarla en el estado en el que estaban.

Pero, ¿y si no encontraba ni siquiera a un empleado del lugar después de eso? No tenía idea cuando le tomaría encontrar la salida y tal vez aquellos chicos no estaban tan tomados y sólo estaban bromeando...

Sakuno no tuvo tiempo para tomar una decisión, ya que de repente escuchó unos pasos acercándose rápidamente, lo cual sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes y a ella por igual, pero en su caso fue mayor la sorpresa cuando vio al dueño de esos a la luz.

¿Ese no era Atobe Keigo, el que había sido capitán de Hyoutei?

Sin poder evitarlo Sakuno dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al reconocerlo, con su pose presuntuosa y su andar seguro, aunque extrañamente presuroso en ese momento.

—Muévanse —dijo sin dedicarle una sola mirada Sakuno en cuanto estuvo frente a los dos chicos, deteniéndose con obvio disgusto.

—¿¡Ah! —exclamaron ambos, obviamente molestos, pero Atobe simplemente repitió su orden, esta vez usando un tono casi molesto.

—Muévanse.

Cómo una simple palabra podía conseguir un resultado así era algo que Sakuno no sabía, pero los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada e, intimidados, comenzaron a alejarse apoyándose mutuamente para caminar, mientras Atobe murmuraba algo en voz baja, obviamente irritado.

Sakuno soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver esto y no esperó un sólo momento más para dar un paso hacía adelante, mirando directamente a quien la había salvado.

—Muchas gracias, Atobe-san —pronunció, inclinándose levemente.

El antiguo capitán de Hyoutei pareció sorprendido por un momento, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que ella estaba allí, y aun cuando parecía haber estado a punto de continuar su camino, dio media vuelta para mirarla.

Por reflejo, Sakuno se inclinó una vez más y sintió cómo su rostro comenzaba a acalorarse al notar que él la estaba observando atentamente, como si estuviese evaluándola.

De repente, el hecho de no haberse cambiado después de pasar la tarde jugando tenis le parecía una idea tan mala como el no haber esperado a sus compañeras. Realmente no debía haberse dejado llevar por las prisas...

—Juegas tenis.

Las palabras de Atobe consiguieron hacerla saltar levemente en sorpresa, pero recuperándose rápidamente asintió con su cabeza, aun cuando eso no había sido una pregunta.

—¿De qué colegio eres? —cuestionó Atobe inmediatamente después, pensativo y todavía con su vista en ella, causando que Sakuno se sintiese aun más abochornada ante el continuo escrutinio.

—Seigaku... —respondió con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose tentada a apartar su mirada e incluso moverse inquietamente en su lugar, como si fuese una niña siendo regañada por una travesura.

Aun así, gracias a que no lo hizo, pudo ver como la expresión de Atobe se relajaba y éste incluso sonreía levemente, mirándola casi apreciativamente.

—¿Y qué hace una estudiante de Seigaku a estas horas aquí, ah? —El tono de Atobe demostraba verdadero interés, pero la pregunta misma fue la que consiguió que Sakuno reaccionase. ¡Debía aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntar el camino!

—Estaba jugando con unas compañeras —explicó, decidida a primero responderle y luego preguntarle—. Pero me separé de de ellas y no he encontrado la salida... —Atobe asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo abiertamente esta vez, aparentemente complacido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Vamos —dijo en un tono rotundo, antes de que Sakuno pudiese continuar.

Haciendo un gesto exagerado con su brazo derecho, como si estuviese indicándole el camino, Atobe giró en sus talones y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, notoriamente seguro de que ella lo seguiría.

¿Realmente debía tomar eso como que él la guiaría?

Sakuno asumió que sí y luego de un momento de duda fue tras él, trotando levemente para poder alcanzarlo y mantener su paso. Aun así, no pensó en pedirle que fuese más despacio y tampoco se fijo en el camino que estaban recorriendo, confiando por completo en él.

Y no se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Cuando al fin pudo ver la salida principal -¡la misma que ella había estado buscando!- Sakuno se detuvo por un momento y sonrió para sí misma, antes de volver a correr tras Atobe.

Tenía que agradecerle, primero, y luego ir hasta la estación.

—Atobe-san —llamó, pero cuando él no se detuvo ella continuó tras él a un paso un poco más rápido. ¿Quizás no la había escuchado?

Pero tal vez sí lo había hecho y simplemente había decidido seguir, porque poco después el antiguo capitán de Hyoutei paró su andar visiblemente apresurado, justo al lado de la acera donde, para sorpresa de Sakuno, un auto extranjero permanecía parqueado.

—Atobe-san... —repitió, dudosa, pero al observar como un hombre uniformado bajaba del auto y abría la puerta para Atobe, la sorpresa le impidió continuar.

Además, ¿qué debía hacer? No era como si necesitase que la llevase a alguna otra parte, y aunque no podía irse sin decir nada, de alguna forma sentía que, sin importar lo que dijese, sería ignorada una vez más...

Esa impresión creció cuando Sakuno vio como el antiguo capitán de Hyoutei entró al auto, pero por alguna razón, luego de hacerlo, él la miró nuevamente, esta vez como si estuviese esperando a que ella terminase lo que iba a decir o al menos hiciese algo, cosa que causó que un sentimiento de inquietud la invadiese por completo.

Aun así, estaba segura de que ese era el momento que él le estaba dando para hablar, por lo que así lo hizo.

—Muchas gracias —pronunció rápidamente, sin saber siquiera si realmente debía decir eso, y alarmándose al ver como Atobe comenzó a fruncir el ceño. ¿Acaso lo había ofendido de alguna manera?—. C-creo que podré llegar a la estación sola y...

Atobe hizo un gesto de impaciencia, lo cual hizo que ella se callase de inmediato, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa, pero acto seguido él le ofreció su mano con una expresión gentil, como si quisiese ayudarla a subir al auto.

—Vamos —dijo usando un tono preciso y terminante, similar al que había utilizado cuando aún estaban en el parque, al ver que ella no avanzó hacia él—, yo te llevaré hasta tu casa.

—Pero... —Sakuno lo miró, sintiéndose aun más indecisa que antes. ¿Debería aceptar aquel ofrecimiento? No era como si fuese necesario o fuese a extraviarse nuevamente en el camino o...

—No te arrepentirás de venir conmigo —aseguró Atobe de repente, sin un rastro de impaciencia en su voz, pero sí una total confianza.

Sin duda todo fue por la seguridad que Atobe exhibió en sus palabras ya que, a pesar de su confusión, unos segundos después Sakuno aceptó su mano y subió al auto, creyendo una vez más en él y convencida de que realmente no se arrepentiría.


End file.
